


Okasan

by GarnetSeren



Series: For the Love of Thane Krios [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Memories, Mother-Son Relationship, Solipsism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: Bewildered by his Siha's unorthodox relationship with Grunt, Thane sets out to find some answers.***Originally posted on FF.net***





	Okasan

Thane sat in his familiar chair in the Life Support Plant, his gazed focused on the shimmering purple hues of the drive core. It had been months since he joined the Normandy, and several weeks since his budding friendship with Shepard had grown into the beginnings of a more romantic relationship. His fiery Siha was an intrigue, with layers of quirks and charms. Thane had learnt a great deal about the vivacious woman he was falling in love with, but there was still one aspect of her nature that he could not discern fully. With ease, he slipped into solipsism to think.  
  
_I hear the snarling grumble of hostility from a krogan. I recognise that he'd been with the commander at Dantius Towers, along with the turian who stands beside him. The turian smiles mirthlessly, and motions towards the krogan.  
  
“Grunt’s a little protective of the Commander.”  
  
“Oh? And you’re not Garrus?” A hooded Human female uncloakes, and walks passed us, towards the Port Observation Lounge. “Besides, it’s sweet how much he cares about his Okasan…”  
  
It takes mere seconds for my translator to change the strange word, into the more familiar drell word for Mother.  
  
_ At the time, Kasumi’s words had puzzled Thane immensely. So putting his training to use, he had set about gathered intel. that would help enlighten him to the situation. His initial inquiry, was gathering details regarding the commander’s first meeting with the krogan, from the Normandy's AI.  
  
_“No footage from the exchange remain on my system.” The artificial yet pleasant voice intones. “Commander Shepard requested they were removed, shortly after Grunt’s integration with the Normandy crew.”  
  
“I see. Do you have any other memory of what transpired?” I enquire, feeling slightly apprehensive asking such questions to an synthetic being.  
  
“Logs indicate that Commander Shepard entered the Cargo Hold alone, but armed with a standard M-4 Shuriken. Warnings were issued before the commander opened the tank. Upon his release, Grunt attacked the commander and seemed intent of killing her. However after a brief conversation, the commander convinced Grunt to join the crew.”  
  
“Do you know what was said?”  
  
“No records show the conversation. Though data held in my latent memory files indicate that Grunt laughed, after realising that the commander had held her gun to his stomach throughout the exchange.”  
  
_ The information had only served to make the picture more convoluted. After much thought and meditation on the subject, Thane decided a scientific view point may help. So he had sought out the salarian professor; Mordin Solus, to see if the geneticist had any insight on the matter.  
  
_“Grunt? Scientific marvel. Was there on Korlus with Shepard and Vakarian. Mission was… problematic. Supposed to recruit Okeer. Instead of krogan Warlord, we acquired tank-bread krogan. Ultimate soldier, but was unknown quantity.”_  
  
“Krogan’s tend to disrespect aliens. Why does Grunt follow the Commander so willingly?” I ask.  
  
“Interesting case study of krogan, human relations. Have observed many acts of respect and affection from both parties. Stronger in bond than camaraderie or friendship, similar to guardianship.”  
  
“Grunt sees the Commander as a Mother figure?” I enquire.  
  
“Understandably. The Commander also displays motherly instinct towards the krogan. May be due to strong friendship with Urdnot Wrex, prior to her death. Have to wonder why you ask? Perhaps infatuated with commander? Drell, human coupling rare but not unheard of. Can give you…”

Thane quickly broke from the memory, he could remember quite clearly how that conversation had ended. Even if he _had_ eventually read the booklets the professor had sent him, it did nothing to help the current enigma he was trying to solve. With a sigh, Thane focused on an event that had happened more recently.  
  
_An expectant silence hangs in the air of the Crew Deck. The flanging voice of a turian is the only sound. I round the corner to see Garrus surrounded by most of the Normandy's crew._  
  
“We had fought waves of varren and klixen before the ground began to rumble. On our three, a Thresher Maw burst from it’s tunnel and we scrambled for cover. I gained a vantage point, trying to draw the beast’s attention by peppering it with bullets, as Shepard simultaneously powers up that blasted Arc Projector she loves, and restrains an overly-eager teenage krogan. We whittled down the Maw’s health, before she orders me to cease fire and allow Grunt to make the kill shot. It took the kid a couple of blasts from his shotgun, but it wasn’t long before the three of us were running, trying to avoid being squashed by the falling corpse.”  
  
Cheers erupt from the crowd, and I can barely make out Joker’s voice over the din: “Where’s Shepard now?”  
  
“Still planet side with Grunt. Wrex insisted his ‘sister in arms’ stayed for the full celebration.” Garrus replied.  
  
“So she’s either in a ryncol drinking contest with Wrex... again. Or running around trying to make sure Grunt behaves himself,” the pilot grins.  
  
“Perhaps. But she threw her arms around Grunt like the proudest parent in the galaxy, when he finished off the Maw. I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s just sat next to the bonfire beaming with pride.”  
  
“Whilst engaging in a drinking contest with Wrex. You know he was pretty sore he lost their last one…” Joker laughs.  
  
Blinking rapidly, the haze of the drive core came back into view. Everything Thane had discovered had seemed to support Kasumi’s original claim, but nothing had been definite. So he decided it was high time he approached the commander, and simply ask her. After finding out Shepard's current location from EDI, Thane quickly headed to the armoury. Though upon entering, Thane halted his steps in surprise. The scene he was witnessing was so unexpected, that he quickly faded into the shadows. He had never intended to spy on his wonderful Siha, but the situation in front of him certainly required more observation. Illuminated by the stark light from above the weapons bench, was the undeniable, yet bewildering picture of mother and child. The scene faintly reminded Thane of his beloved Irikah, when she would read stories to Kolyat. And however improbably it may have been, seeing his tenacious Siha sat cross-legged on the metal floor, accompanied by the imposing krogan who lay prone, made Thane smile. Grunt was gazing in awe at the red head, as she explained the intricate details of a new Shotgun. Several minutes of demonstration passed, before Shepard handed the M-300 Claymore to Grunt, and the young krogan’s face lit up in a way that Thane had witnessed Kolyat’s do, whenever he had received a new toy. Then within seconds, Thane’s questions were completely and forever laid to rest, as Grunt gave the commander the most astonishing gently kiss on the cheek. Thane hadn’t thought krogan’s capable of such delicateness.  
  
“Thank you, Mother,” Grunt rumbled.  
  
“Any excuse to spoil my boy,” Shepard replied, warmly.  
  
She patted the youth’s arm, before standing up and turning towards the weapons bench that occupied half the room. As Grunt left the armoury, Thane melted out of the shadows and wrapped his arms around the commander’s waist. He had already begun to realise the strength of his feelings for the vibrant human, and what he had just witnessed had only increased his regard for her. Shepard twisted in his arms, turning to face him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She quirked her eyebrow in the way Thane found utterly irresistible.  
  
“How long were you watching?” she smiled.  
  
“Long enough.” Thane told her, cryptically.  
  
“Long enough for what?”  
  
“Long enough for my thoughts to be confirmed,” he replied.  
  
“Oh? And what might those be?” Shepard asked, her smile morphing into a smirk.  
  
“That you are a gift from Arashu herself, my Siha,” Thane confessed, as he drew her in for a loving kiss.

 


End file.
